I Got a Miko! I Got a Miko!
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Fic by Omi. The Four Gods are all extremely bored, but all of a sudden, some girls show up in a library somewhere in Japan...


I Get a Miko! I Get a Miko!

By Jimmy Sprinkles

This is my second God fic. They're so much easier to write than the characters, since they have no previous personality!! This occurs just before the story and goes into the very beginning of the story.

*Mite, (mee-teh) means look in Japanese.

*********************

Genbu sighed.

"What!?" Seiryuu snapped irritably. 

"It's boring."

"What's boring?" Byakko asked absent-mindedly.

"Everything. It's all over; all my seishi AND my miko are DEAD (in heaven, all seishi's souls sneeze). And I'm bored since there's nothing left to do."

Here, Seiryuu began to get angry. "You're bored cuz it's over? Well, I'M bored cuz nothing's happened yet! At least you've HAD a miko before!" Seiryuu was tired of waiting for a girl that fit his standards. He and Suzaku had been reprimanded several times that they'd get a miko at some point anyway, and it was no use worrying or getting impatient about it.

The biggest problem was that part in the legend about the country being in danger. They just wanted a miko because it would make life more interesting and give them all something new to fight about. No one REALLY wanted their country in trouble; they were the few things that kept them all from dying of boredom (i.e. Seiryuu: Yeah Burn! *while watching Kutou's army attacking some village yet doing nothing about it* Suzaku: *smacks Seiryuu very hard*) Of course, they could always watch what was going on wherever they really wanted to (they're GODS) through some sort of looking glass made out of some element under their control, like ice, fire, water, metal, etc. but that didn't keep it from being boring some times.

As Seiryuu ranted, Suzaku was staring into the fireplace. There wasn't anything he really wanted to look at, but he was just as bored as Seiryuu and generally tried (though often failed) to be above Seiryuu's silliness, rashness, and violent personality, (read: tried to be better than Seiryuu) and was therefore trying to not be destructive in his boredom. The current scene he was watching, as though it was on television, was a library out in some place he didn't recognize at first, with some girls in it. Then, slowly, it began to dawn on him.

"Hey! Come over here! Mite!* Mite! Mite! Mite! Mite! Mite! Mite! Mite! Mite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Seiryuu drawled.

"Baka, that's where the book was put after that Oosugi girl-"

"Suzuno," Byakko said automatically. He didn't like people calling _his_ miko 'that Oosugi girl'.

"- whatever- was through with it!"

"And...?" Seiryuu said incredulously. From what he could tell, Suzaku wasn't going anywhere with this.

"Well, some girls just found it."

"WHAT?" Seiryuu gave his full attention now.

"... And they just got into the book."

"What do you mean, they?" asked Byakko. "Only one of them ought to be able to get in."

"Well, there's two. One has short hair and the other has cinnamon rolls on her head."

"Those are buns, Suzaku," Genbu yawned. 

"But, whose country's in danger again?" Seiryuu asked, having not paid attention to very much recently.

"Mine. And it's your fault, too." Suzaku accused.

"What did _I_ do?" Seiryuu sighed.

"Your army's attacking my country again!"

"It's _always_ his fault." Genbu growled. "He's the whole reason _anybody's_ needed a miko so far."

"That's true, but it's not technically his fault." Byakko started. "Wait, no, yes it is."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Seiryuu was tired of being bagged on. What, was it "World-Wide Pick-on-the-Dragon Day" or something?!

"You have very bad country-managing skills." Byakko had to raise for the last few words his voice over Seiryuu's whining. "You just sit there and watch them do whatever they want to."

"It's more INTERESTING that way! You very RARELY get surprised when you plot most of it out FOR them!"

"It's not about INTERESTING, it's about keeping everyone out of trouble!"

"Maybe it is for YOU, Fat Cat, but it isn't like that with me!"

"WHAT did you call me?!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, reptile! Oh shit... Ow!"

Amazingly, during all this, Suzaku had paid no attention. Suddenly-

"HEY! Guess WHAT!" he shouted gleefully.

"No." Byakko stated coolly. (How can he have calmed down so quickly?!)

"What, you damn flamin' chicken?" Seiryuu sneered.

Suzaku was so happy he seemed like he didn't even hear the insult. He took a deep breath, as the others waited for him to say something. "I get a miko! I get a miko! I get a miko!" he sang, practically dancing with joy.

"Shut up, bird." Seiryuu sulked. Curses, foiled again.

"Wait, something's happened." Byakko said, as Suzaku stopped mid-sentence.

Seiryuu was back in his chair, being sad at his continued lack of a miko, when something caught his attention in the water-mirror next to him. "Hey, that blonde girl is in the book too!"

"What?!" Suzaku asked sharply, coming over to look. Then he glared at Seiryuu. "Dude, you just _killed_ the _timeline_!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then why do you have a miko at the same time I do!? It isn't fair!"

"I can't understand the whining child!"

"I'm NOT whining!" Suzaku whined.

"Oh yeah you are!"

"Shut up!"

"Oi," Byakko interrupted.

"What?" they answered haughtily.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, once you have a miko, you can't really take it back." Byakko pointed out.

"But..."

"You really do need to work on your whining, Suzaku." Genbu growled as Suzaku pouted. "And anyway, it makes sense, seeing as your seishi had been born earlier, so you both would have gotten a miko at some point soon anyway."

"But then, what the hell are we going to do about it, though?" Seiryuu questioned.

"It just means that you'll have to go to war some time soon. And put the bird down, Seiryuu, you're strangling him." Byakko commanded.

"Oh." said Seiryuu, who was still holding Suzaku in a headlock from when they had been fighting and not realizing it.

"Bastard, you could have killed me!" Suzaku gasped, massaging his throat.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? After all, we'll be going to war. And you're a GOD, baka."

"Just because our COUNTRIES are going to war doesn't mean we have to!"

"Well, you do fight enough already." Byakko sighed.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, Taitsukun appeared.

"DON'T say it." she interrupted as everyone pointed at her, opening their mouths, ready to call her 'Sunukake-baba!!' again. "Suzaku, Seiryuu, I have to speak with you."

They left the room. Suddenly, there was a silence neither of the remaining Gods had heard since the earth had been created. It was quite a nice silence, too.

"Well, at least they won't be complaining about it anymore." Genbu noticed.

Byakko nodded in agreement.

*****************

Sorry if the ending seemed bad, my sister threatened to tickle-torture me until I died if this was not finished when she came back from camp. Also, I had my mind on something completely different at the time. And, just like with my other one, I won't be writing any more of this. Other god fics may come up, seeing as these are the only successful FY fics I can write, but so far I haven't continued any, and as of now I don't intend to. Review, please! Even if you didn't like it.


End file.
